Heroic Helen
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Helen tries to save D'Void's baby after other rebels attack D'Void and his citadel.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

Helen sat in complete darkness as she waited to attack D'Void. She glanced at the other rebels such as Manny and Ben. Manny was one of her companions and happened to be eager to defeat D'Void. Helen saw many slaves by a Kormite fueled drill. *D'Void enslaved everyone in the Null Void when he forced them to dig for Kormite in mines* she thought. She could not allow him to use the drill to rip between dimensions in order to conquer the world.

Multiple Null Guardians flew near D'Void. They were his pets ever since he arrived in the Null Void and controlled them days ago.

Helen tilted her head in curiosity as soon as she viewed a baby Null Guardian in D'Void's arms. *I never saw a young Null Guardian before* she thought. She observed D'Void's gentle grin due to the infant. She heard every word he said.

''It is time for your nap, D'Vine. My baby should rest,'' D'Void said.

Helen gasped. *D'Void is a father?* she thought. She wondered about D'Vine's possible mother. When was D'Vine adopted?

The exhausted Null Guardian began to cry exactly like a human infant.

''You will be in your crib in a few minutes, D'Vine,'' D'Void said until he turned and walked up the stairs to his citadel.

Manny scowled. ''Slaves probably created D'Vine's crib,'' he said. He shook his head in a disapproving way. ''I'm looking forward to defeating D'Void.''

Helen faced Ben. ''Thanks for helping with the rebellion, Ben. D'Void's Null Guardians defeat most of the rebels.'' She tilted her head in confusion as soon as Ben focused on the drill.

''D'Void is strong when he's near the Kormite fueled drill. If the furnace freezes...'' Ben said. He turned to Helen. ''I'll return.''

Helen observed Ben standing until the latter ran to a pit by the drill. ''Ben!'' she exclaimed before he fell into the pit. Her eyes widened in absolute shock.

Manny touched Helen's shoulder in order to comfort her. ''Ben will be fine,'' he said.

Helen's eyes decreased in size while she relaxed. Her jaw dropped as soon as ice appeared and concealed the drill. She viewed many Null Guardians fleeing in fright. ''Ben?'' Helen muttered when a blue alien flew out of the pit. She observed the alien landing near her before it transformed into Ben. A small smile replaced her shocked expression.

''I assumed one of my alien forms so that I was able to freeze the drill's furnace. The burning Kormite strengthened D'Void,'' Ben said to Helen.

''Did D'Void fall in a toilet? He should be outside now!'' Manny snapped.

The rebels frowned as soon as many Null Guardians flew out of the citadel. Their eyes were on D'Void as he followed his pets. Many freedom fighters held guns by their bodies. They ran to D'Void.


	2. Chapter 2

''Why didn't you walk out of the citadel earlier, D'Void?'' Manny wished to know.

''You try putting a crying Null Guardian in her crib!'' D'Void said as he scowled at the rebels.

Helen ceased running. ''Out of curiosity, how did you become D'Vine's father?''

D'Void's eyes were wide for a moment. ''Interesting question. I guess I'll answer it before I end your life.'' D'Void's sudden grin happened to be cruel. ''I adopted D'Vine after her parents fled from rebels outside my citadel a few days ago. D'Vine was always with me ever since the day I came across her,'' he said.

''Why didn't the rest of the Null Guardians place D'Vine in her crib?'' Manny asked as he and the other freedom fighters paused.

''A baby loves her father,'' D'Void said. His grin vanished when he noticed the ice covered drill. Gasping, he ran down the stairs and collapsed near the rebels. D'Void's eyes widened again. *The frozen furnace is why I'm weak* he thought. He gasped another time when his enemies aimed weapons at his citadel and pulled the triggers. D'Void turned and faced the building after lasers contacted it. He shook his head in disbelief as soon as it began to collapse.

D'Void heard his baby crying prior to another gasp. ''My baby will die!'' he exclaimed in a shrill tone as tears appeared in his eyes.

Helen ran into the crumbling building. She followed D'Vine's cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Worried about D'Void's baby, Helen searched for her. She gasped when she observed D'Vine crying in her crib. Her eyes were on the Null Guardian as she flailed and shrieked. She lifted D'Vine while the latter continued to wail. ''I know you always view your father, but I'm going to get you out of here, D'Vine.'' Helen ran out of the citadel until it collapsed.

D'Void gasped when he saw the crying baby in his enemy's arms. Tears streamed down his face at a snail's pace. He dreaded the thought of viewing D'Vine's possible tiny grave marker. He stood as his knees shook due to his weakened state.

D'Vine struggled before she eventually got out of Helen's embrace and flew to D'Void. She sobbed with her father while he embraced her.

''Daddy's here,'' D'Void said to D'Vine.

''You should thank Helen for saving your baby,'' Manny said to D'Void.

The father frowned at Helen while he continued to cry. He never even smiled when D'Vine kissed his face to comfort him. His tears contacted D'Vine's form until her cries ceased.

''You are going to prison for a very long time, D'Void,'' Manny informed him.

''Oh?'' D'Void muttered.

D'Vine shrieked after a rebel approached D'Void and placed his hands behind his back.

''Be a good girl while I'm gone,'' D'Void said to D'Vine. His offspring flew to the rebel before she used one long leg to hit him. D'Void's smile was one of sadness. ''That's my girl!'' he exclaimed until he sobbed another time.

Helen embraced D'Vine again as the latter screeched. ''I'll be your mother,'' she said.

The End


End file.
